Let Me Explain
by h0llaJess
Summary: Jasmine uses Logan to make Jake jealous but what happens when she starts falling for Logan and Logan realizes it's all a ruse?


**Hey! I'm back! So just a little catching up, I have been writing a lot but I think I'm losing my touch (maybe) anyways I have a ton of ideas and stories and this story has been sitting on my computer for so long. I finally uploaded it so without further ado... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lindy, isn't Jack cute?" Jasmine asked as she motioned to the guy across the hall. He had dirty blond hair wearing a blue buttoned plaid shirt and jeans.<p>

"Uhm sure but I mean he kind looks like Logan," Lindy answered raising her eyebrows.

"I have been trying to get his attention for the past two weeks but he just won't notice me. I mean who doesn't notice me? Look at me. Lindy, look at me!"

"Jas, calm down. He'll come to you eventually; maybe he's shy. Don't try to take matters into your own hands okay?" Lindy scolded her as she walked away to her next class.

Jasmine made an 'okay' face but in her mind she was totally making a plan to grab Jack's attention.

**Jasmine's POV **

Lindy told me not to take matters into my own hands but, come on, she knows me well enough I HAVE to take matters into my own hands. You can't wait for life you come to you, you have to grab it and not let go, which in this case, is Jack's attention. Now how am I going to get it?

The class bell interrupted my thoughts as I had to walk to my next class which was chemistry, my favorite.

I walked in and saw Mr. Baldwin's lesson: valence electrons and bonding. I took my seat which is right in front of another dirty blond plaid-wearing guy who's also my best friend and my best friend's twin brother, Logan.

"Okay class let's begin with bonding. As you read in the textbook last night there are three types of bonds: covalent, ionic and metallic," Mr. Baldwin droned, "In covalent bonding electrons are shared, while in ionic bonding electrons are transferred. Think about it like this: you bond with Person A who has the same interests as you and Person B gets jealous so he/she tries to bond with you but your interests don't line up. Same goes with elements."

Wait a second, that might have been the best thing that has ever come out of Mr. Baldwin's mouth. Make Jake jealous by flirting with another guy. But who would be the other guy?

I jolted up to the loud snoring and turned around to see Logan faced down on the desk asleep, as always. That's it. Logan. He's perfect: a ladies' man, good-looking and the second greatest flirt I know, first being me obviously.

Should I tell Logan about it? He's not the greatest actor. I should probably just do it so I can get the genuine expressions I need to make Jake jealous.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. Logan quickly walked out and I followed behind him making haste of a plan to get him to flirt with me.

"Hey Logan," trying to catch his attention. He turned around and nodded a questioning yes.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my socio-psychology project on best friends who act like they're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh that sounds cool. Let's do it," he agreed.

"Oh wow, okay, so like do you want to start now or?"

"Uh I could do now. You want to hold hands or something?"

Wow this is so awkward for the both of us. He reached out his hand signaling me to take it. I slipped my right hand in his left hand, like puzzle pieces fitting into each other perfectly. He gave me a giant smile and I nervously gave one back. We walked to the cafeteria together passing by Jake's locker which he was conveniently looking for his books.

"Oh my gosh, Logan you're so funny!" I let out. Jake glanced over and Logan gave me a hesitant laugh and an apprehensive look.

Once we entered the cafeteria I retracted my hand to my side and sat down at our regular lunch table.

"Should we give each other nicknames like honeybunches and stuff?" Logan asked.

"Ooo, that's a good idea. How about I call you sugar cookie cause you're so sweet," I grinned.

"Aw, you're so cute cinnamon buns," giving me a flirty smile.

"Excuse me, cinnamon buns?" Lindy questioned as she overheard, walking to the table.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend," Logan said as he put up air quotes and continued, "It's for Jas' socio-psychology class."

"Socio-what?" Lindy stumbled looking at me. Oh no, I'm totally caught red-handed.

"Uh guys I gotta go to my locker, I realized I forgot something," Logan stated walking away, exiting the cafeteria.

"Okay look, so I might have told Logan a teensy white lie about a made up class so we can be pretend boyfriend and girlfriend to make Jake jealous," I explained. "But Logan doesn't know it's to make Jake jealous; he thinks it's for a project," I quickly added.

"Wow Jas you'll do so much just to get a guy's attention. But you have to understand if he doesn't want to give you his attention there are plenty of other guys in this school who would love to give you their full attention," Lindy stated.

I understand where she's coming from but the only attention I want is Jake's.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Logan caught me at my locker applying lip gloss.<p>

"Hey, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Aw that's so gentleman-like of you," spotting Jake in the corner of my eye, "Y'know what would be nice right now? A hug. From you. Its been a really stressful day."

"Sure, anything for you," giving me a smile he wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrap my around his neck. He was a bit tall for me but I stood on my tippy toes resting my head on his shoulder. I felt my heart beat a thousand times faster. I felt Jake's stares but I ignored it. This isn't right. I felt Logan hugging me tighter and I didn't want him to let go because it was... perfect. We slowly broke apart and Logan took my hand and walked towards the exit of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV <strong>

Damn Jasmine's social experiment got me feeling this tingly inside of me almost like a crush. Maybe we can really try that boyfriend/girlfriend equation after her project is done.

I walked down to Lindy's room. Her door was open; she was reading a book on her bed. I stood at the door side and greeted her, "Hey."

"Hello," she responded not looking up from her book.

"So do you think I should ask Jas out on a date after her experiment's done?"

"Sure but she's not going to say yes."

"Wait, what? Why? She doesn't like me?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" throwing my hands in the air. Just spill it, Lindy.

"You didn't hear it from me but she's using you to make Jake jealous," turning around to face me, "There are no socio-psychology classes at DITKA. She wanted Jake's attention so that's why she wanted to act intimate and touchy feely with you. I'm sorry," Lindy gave me a sincere look.

I can't believe Jasmine would stoop that low to get someone's attention. If they're not giving you any attention, they're not worth your time.

Lindy was still looking at me trying to decipher how I'm feeling, though I'm not giving her any emotion. I turned around and walked to my room still in disbelief that Jasmine would actually do something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Logan walked up to Jasmine checking out her makeup. His presence was shown through the corner of the mirror of Jasmine's locker.

"Oh my, Logan you startled me!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to surprise you," he replied.

"Surprise me with what?"

"With some information. You see, I was on the school website," he walked around her, "And it turns out there are no socio-psychology classes."

Jasmine was wide-eyed stunned. "Be-because I'm taking a college class down at the community college," she spitted out. It wasn't the best excuse but it was on a very short notice.

"Save it. I know the real reason why: because you wanted to make Jake notice you. So you used me! I can't believe you!" Logan yelled as he walked down the hallways of DITKA.

"Logan! Please, wait I can explain!" Jasmine pleaded as she ran after him, though it was pretty hard since she was wearing heels.

"No you can't. You used me and I will never trust you ever again," his tone was full of accusation and conviction that it broke Jasmine down. His face full of fury and eyes with daggers, he turned his heels and stomped away.

Jasmine had tears in her eyes as she couldn't look at Logan straight in his eyes because if she did she could never face him again. She slowly walked back to her locker and broke down crying, leaning her back on door of her closed locker and sliding down to the floor. Covering her face with her hands, Jasmine was hysterical. Thinking to herself, "How did this happen?"

She heard footsteps approach her.

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked up, "Jake?"

"Is everything okay?" The dirty blonde hair blue-eyed stud asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jasmine replied as she dried her tears with her sweater sleeve.

"I was wondering, do you want to go out with me sometime?"

This was the moment Jasmine has been waiting for. She finally got asked out by Jake. But her feelings for Logan are inevitable.

"I'm sorry Jake. I can't," Jasmine apologized realizing what she had to do; she got up and headed to the Watsons house.

* * *

><p>Lindy heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to see Jasmine soaking wet from the pouring rain.<p>

"Jasmine, what are you doing here? Come inside. I'll get a blanket and make you some tea," Lindy stated.

"I need to talk to Logan," Jasmine said softly.

Lindy nodded, motioned her to sit down on the couch as she went upstairs to get her a blanket. She stopped by Logan's room which his door was wide open, "Jasmine's downstairs and wants to talk to you." Logan didn't seem to be afflicted by what she said or to even acknowledge Lindy.

Lindy walked back downstairs holding a blanket, giving it to Jasmine as she wrapped it around her body.

"C'mon let's go into the kitchen," Lindy said as she led the straight hair brunette. Jasmine sat in one of the chairs of the small wooden dinner table.

Logan came in through the swinging door, "Someone called for me? Lindy, Jasmine," he greeted. He sat down opposite of where Jasmine was sitting.

"Here's your tea, Jas," Lindy said as she set down the mug right in front of her, "I'm just gonna go and leave y'all to it." Lindy awkwardly left the room.

"I'm all ears," Logan said crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. Jasmine played with her fingers not knowing where to begin.

"I am so so so sorry. Yes it was to get Jake's attention but when you assumed the role of 'boyfriend' it was really great. You were sweet, nice and so caring. You are so many things that Jake isn't., which is why I fell for you. When you left after the outburst Jake asked me out," Jasmine paused and stole a glance at Logan which his eyes still set on her.

"I declined," she continued, "Because I really like you and I learned that if a guy won't give me his attention he is not worth my time."

"I'm glad you finally accepted that," Logan spoke taking her hand, "So, Jasmine, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "But for now can we just chill and hang here? I'm still recovering from the rain on the way here."

"Duly noted. How about a movie in the living room?"

"That sounds very nice. Let's watch Amour, Amour, Amour," Jasmine grinned.

"You are so lucky I really like you," he guided Jasmine to the living room as she giggled.

Both of them snuggled on the couch with Logan's arm around Jasmine. She laid her head on his shoulder. Both grinning from ear to ear. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>For all of those who know me, I am horrible at endings, but I tried to conclude it the best that I can! So please leave me your reviewscomments/thoughts/etc via social networks (on my profile) or in the comment/review section! I will update my profile as much as I can to keep you updated on my upcoming stories. Until next time xx.**


End file.
